Gotta be you
by I love you Niall J Horan
Summary: Liam moved to a new town and there he met Louis and Niall who have been best friends since 3rd grade. Niall has cancer and is shy around anyone but Louis but one day Niall gets a package from his secret admirer and when he finds out who it is they fall in love. Watch how 1 shy nerdy boy battles Cancer and love...Niam and Larry Zayn/? find out -Harry and Zayn best friends-
1. New

**Chapter 1**

**Yes my story is about about One Direction but i changed the last names of the boys so that i am not breaking any rules. Niall Poran, Louis Comlinson, Harry Pyles, Liam Tayne and Zayn Nilik. Yes they are close but not a real person so i have not broken any rules.  
**

Liam was so mad that his mom wanted to move to a new city. He didn't have a lot of friends but the ones he did have he didn't want to lose. Liam isn't a nerd but he was never social the only friends he has are the ones that talked to him first. He was a junior this year and was going to a 'live in' school. Liam was not happy about it because he didn't want to stay somewhere he wasn't wanted. His mum only lived 2 blocks away so he could see her when ever he wanted; he was a mamma's boy.

Liam went in and met with the head master and then got his room and room key and then told his mom bye and went to take all of his stuff to his new room. Liam walked in and nothing was in there and no one was there.

"Hello I can't believe you got that room. Ian doesn't stay here ever he stays at home cause he lives close but wanted to go to school here cause it's a great school. He comes here once a month and stays the night so he can still go to school here."

"Oh" Liam said

"Oh hello my name is Zayn."  
"Hello I'm Liam"

"Well Liam you are lucky to have that room everyone wants it well not me I room with my best friend and I would rather be with him but yeah everyone will be jealous" Zayn said smiling

Zayn and Harry were really well known at there school that they have been attending since the 6th grade. Harry and Zayn play on the football team. They have been best friends there whole life.

Louis and Niall have been friends since 3rd grade when they met at school. Niall was shy and afraid of everything and everyone. Louis was a nerd because he was smart so people wouldn't be his friend so Niall and Louis decided to be friends together. They have been room mates at this school since 6th grade as it is a 6-12 grade school. Niall is in the hospital with cancer and Louis is his sole provider as Nialls parents aren't in the picture. Niall has been more a brother to Louis as his mom takes care of him because he parents don't care anymore that is why Niall wanted to go to a 'live in' school away from home.

Louis was at the hospital with Niall. Niall was sleeping while he was waiting for the doctor. Louis was almost asleep when he heard Niall wake up.

"Hey buddy you doing better?" Louis said

"Your leaving today, I'm so happy to have you back home where you belong"

"Yeah, I just can't believe that I am going home today. Iv been in here for months"

"Believe it plus you wont miss this place I know that I wont" Louis said

"Yeah and I'm happy to get back into my own bed again"

"I know that it's been hard since the cancer got worse but you're in remission now" Louis said with a smile.

"Niall don't look so sad, it's a good thing" Louis said when he seen the sad look on Niall's face.

"I know I just want to get out of here" Niall said as he got off the bed and got the bag with all his stuff in it and put it in the chair next to his bed.

"I will not miss this room" Niall said

"Good because-"Louis was cut off when the Doctor walked in.

"Looks like your ready to leave"  
"Yep I want to get home to my big comfy bed" Niall said with the first smile on his face in months.

"Well I am glad that you are doing better. I want you to come in ever 2 weeks for a check up to see if the cancer is back or not. Also you still need Chemo."

"Thanks for everything and I won't miss any of my appointments"

"Ok well I guess all I need now is your signature on this paper and you are free to leave." The Doctor said as Niall grabbed the pen and signed the paper and grabbed his back to leave.

"Niall here is you next appointment don't miss it or you will be in here again."

"I won't miss it, Louis will make sure I'm here" Niall said opening the door to leave.

"Louis you're a great friend. Everyone needs a Louis in there life. Keep an eye on Niall please" The Doctor said

"I will and thanks.

Niall and Louis left the Hospital and got into Louis car.

"It must feel great to be out of the hospital" Louis said

"Yeah but you were there a lot too and I'm sorry you didn't get to do more things"

"Niall I wanted to be at the hospital with you no one forced me. Plus you my best mate and like a brother to me I wouldn't let you go through this on your own" Louis said

It was only a 5 minute drive from the hospital to the school so they got there in no time. Louis parked the car and got Nialls bag and then when to help Niall out of the car. While walking back to there room they bumped into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry mate" Liam said helping Niall back up off the ground.

"Thank you" Louis said

"Um in new here I was wondering if you could tell me where the Cafeteria is?" Liam said

Niall was staring at the ground as he always does but he looked up at Liam for a split second.

"Just over through those doors" Louis said

"Thank you..umm"

"Louis…and this is Niall" Louis said shaking Liam's hand

"I'm Liam and thank you again"

"No problem" Louis said as he grabbed onto Niall and walked up to there dorm room.

When Louis and Niall got home Niall ran to his bed and laid down.

"My bed" Niall said sighing.

"Glad to have you home mate" Louis said

"Glad to be home"

Louis Put all of Nialls stuff away and then sat down next to Niall on his bed.

"I need food" Niall said

"You just ate before you left the hospital"

"Yeah but I need real food not crappy hospital food." Niall said

"Then lets go get some pizza from the cafeteria" Louis said

"Awesome I love cafeteria pizza" Niall said Smiling and jumping up to leave.

"What did you think of the new guy?"

"He seamed nice why?"

"Just curious." Louis said

"He was kinda cute too"

"But you won't try to get to know him will you?" Louis said

"No" Niall said sadly.

"I understand" Louis said

Louis understands why Niall doesn't get to know anyone. With his cancer he doesn't want to get attached to someone just to let them down plus he doesn't like to be around people. Niall has lived with Louis for years now because of his parents. When they came to this school together they got to be roommates which helped them out tons. They got to the Cafeteria and got there pizza and sat down.

"So are you going to class tomorrow?" Louis asked

"Yeah all but 4th period"

"Why 4th? Music is your favorite class" Louis

"My throat is sore from al the meds plus your not in music with me and I would rather not be alone right now" Nail said

"Hello" someone behind Niall said

"Oh Hello, New kid right?"

"Yeah, it's Liam, I don't really know anyone yet and I was wondering if I could sit with you guys"

"Umm…sure" Louis said

"Thanks for letting me sit with you guys…Niall right?" Liam said pointing at Louis

"Actually I'm Louis that's Niall" Louis said laughing "But your welcome" Louis added smiling.

"Hello Niall"  
Niall just sat there eating his pizza.

"What is wrong with Niall, does he not talk?"  
"Niall is incredibly shy and he doesn't trust people so I'm the only one he hags out with"

"Well I'm sure you can trust me I'm very nice" Liam said smiling which caused Niall to blush as well.

"Well we should hangout more then. We are going to head back to our dorm we will see you later okay?" Louis said

"Defiantly" Liam said smiling as they walked away.

Once Louis and Niall got back to there dorm Niall laid on his bed and took a nap while Louis went to take a shower. After Louis was done with his shower he was getting dressed when he heard someone say his name.

"Hey that nerd is back from where ever it is he was at and the other nerd Louis I think his name is was walking with him I swear those two are gay together.  
"Leave them alone Harry" He heard the other one say

"No, It's so gross…plus the blond one is losing his hair Louis probably pulled it out in bed ewww" Harry said laughing.

Louis got really mad that he walked out to the locker room part without putting his shirt on.

"Quit making fun of people until you know the whole story" Louis said screaming

"Excuse me?" Harry said

"You heard me. Niall is gay and I'm Bisexual but were NOT gay together he's just my best mate. And he's losing his hair because he has cancer that's slowly killing him. You are such a jerk I can't believe anyone likes you." Louis was still screaming His eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah right he's a fag and you're a fag he probably has AIDS and that is why his hair is falling out." Harry said smirking.

Louis punched Harry right in the face and he fell to the floor.

"What the fuck. Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're nobody to me. Don't you ever say something like that again or you'll have more than a black eye, Jerk" Louis said walking away grabbing his shirt and walking back to him dorm room. When he reached his door he heard footsteps behind him so he turned around.

"Hey herd?" Harry said getting his attention.

"What now?" Louis groaned

"Look what you did to my face"

"I see it and I think it looks better than before" Louis said smirking and Harry stomped away.

"Sorry about Harry him and his girlfriend just broke up so he's irritable"  
"Whatever" Louis said walking into his room then shutting and locking his door.

"Fuck" Louis said a little loud forgetting Niall was asleep.

"Louis?" Niall said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah it's me, Sorry for waking you up" Louis said

"You didn't I've been awake for a few Minutes. What's wrong? I heard yelling."

Nothing just the jerk Harry styles again. I punched him in the face and gave him a black eye and his nose was bleeding a little." Louis said like it was no big deal.

"Oh my gosh, why would you do that?" Niall said worried.

"He was making fun of people and calling the m names"

"Oh" Was all Niall said as he knew Harry used to pick on him.

"Yeah…so you think you'll be able to go to class tomorrow?"

"Yeah I should be ok" Niall said yawning.

"That's great. I mean yeah school sucks but at least were getting back to normal." Louis said

"Louis-" That was all Niall got out before he through up all over the floor next to his bed.

Louis ran into the kitchen and grabbed a wet wash clothe and some towels and a bottle of water.

"Here drink this" Louis said handing the water and wash clothe to Niall.

Louis was cleaning up the puck from the floor.

"Louis I'll get it" Niall said removing the covers to get up.

"No it's ok, I got it. Just lie back down and get some rest. I'll put in a movie for you when I'm done."

"Thank you"

"No problem, I understand the Chemo makes you sick" Louis said putting the towels in the laundry basket and spraying febreeze on the floor.

"What movie would you like to watch?" Louis asked

"It doesn't matter ill probably fall asleep"

"Ok then" Louis said putting in a random movie.

Louis and Niall both fell asleep during the movie.

There was a knock at there door which cause both boys to wake up. Louis looked over at the clock to see it say 6am. Louis got up to get the door but when he opened it no one was there. Louis looked around but there was no one in site but there was a box at there door. Louis picked up the box and it said 'To Niall from your secret admirer'

"Umm Niall"

"Who was it?"

"Don't know but they left a package for you. I says it's from you secret admirer" Louis said

"Really?" Niall said sadly as he thought it was a joke.

"Yeah, would you like me to open it for you?"

"Yes please" Niall said sitting up in his bed to watch Louis open it.

Louis opened the package and inside was a single red rose and some chocolate and a really cute bear that says 'cutie' on it. There was also a note.

"Here" Louis said handing Niall the box.

"Wow" Niall says as Louis brought a cup to put the rose in.

"What does the note say?"

"It says 'Ever since the day I met you, you have been on my mind. You are the most beautiful person that I have ever met. I fell for you pretty fast, I hope you like the gifts there are lots more to come" Niall read the note out loud.

"Aww someone likes you" Louis said in a happy go lucky voice.

"Who would like me; I'm a nerd with cancer?"

"Well someone obviously likes you" Louis said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well the flower is beautiful and the bear is so cute but I LOVE chocolate" Niall said opening the heart shaped box of chocolate.

"Isn't that your favorite kind?" Louis said

"Yes it is, Dark chocolate with strawberry filling mmmm" Niall said with the biggest smile on his face. "I wonder who sent it" Niall added

"Me too, this is just too cute" Louis said smiling.

I have been at this school for 3 years now and I still don't know that many people so who could possibly like me?" Niall said sad

"I don't know but its sweet" Louis said

"I hope it's not someone playing a joke on me" Niall said worried.

"It's not a joke this stuff cost a lot of money. No one pays that much for a joke"

"Your probably right"  
"I know I am" Louis said smiling smugly

"Lets get ready for class" Niall said getting up and getting dressed.

Niall and Louis got ready for class and grabbed there books and walked to class.

Once they were in class they sat next to each other in the back. Liam walked in and sat right next to Louis in the back.

"Hello Mate" Liam said

"Oh hey" Louis said then they look at Niall who had his head turned in the other direction.

"What's with the bear?" Liam asked

"Someone got it for him. He usually carries something with him for comfort and he now loves his bear." Louis said smiling

"Oh, well it's very nice"

"Yeah" Louis said looking over at Niall.

"Hello Niall" Liam said looking over at Niall. Niall was silent but they could see a smile on his face.

"Told ya he's shy and nervous talking to people he done know Sorry" Louis said right as the teacher started talking.

"Today we are going to start a project and we will be working in partners that **I **will choose" All the kids in the class started groaning.

"Where is Liam Payne?"

Liam raised his hand.

"Welcome to our school"  
"Thank you sir" Liam replied

"Welcome back Niall" The teacher said

"I partnered up everyone but Niall and Liam because I didn't know you two would be here so I would like you 2 to work together.

Liam nodded but Niall looked over at Louis worried. Louis mouthed 'sorry'.

"The project is to make a presentation about a historical figure. You may use poster boards or make a video or whatever you feel you need for the project. You will be presenting then in front of the class in 3 weeks. Once you and you partner decide who your project will be on let me now so there is no doubles" the teacher said. The teacher wrote the partners on the board.

"There is an hour left of class please get with your partners and discuss your project" The teacher announced.

Niall had tears in his eyes because he couldn't work with Louis. He couldn't stand to be around anyone and this was going to be difficult for him.

**I'm going to leave off right there so that the whole class project thing will come out next chapter…I hope this story seems interesting to you because the rest of it is great I have about 20 chapters written in my notebook so I will be posting more soon…Read and Review please**


	2. School Project

Chapter 2

"Louis" Niall whined.

"I'll go talk to the teacher to see if we can switch partners"

Louis went to talk to the teacher about switching partners.

"He said that the computer made the partners and he can't switch then and we need to meet other people so we can't be partners. But he did say that you don't have to give the presentation if your partner agrees." Louis said.

"Louis you know that I can't work with him" Niall said

"I'll tell him to come to our place and I will help you"

"That makes me feel so dumb because I can't even work with someone on a school project. God I'm do ridicules

"No your not, your amazing and everyone would know that if you would show it" Louis said giving Niall a hug.

"Lou, you know that I can't. But I will tell you this…I will try"

"That's a great start" Louis said.

Liam got up and sat in the chair in front of Niall backwards to face him.

"Hello again" Liam said smiling as he sat down.

Niall smiled and turned his head away.

"I like your Bear Niall" Liam said

Niall hugged his bear closer to his chest. He looked over at Louis who was sitting with his partner Zayn. Zayn looked confused.

"He has a secret admirer and they gave him the bear." Louis said to Zayn.

"That's so sweet." Zayn said

Each group of 2 picked a topic and then worked for the last hour of class. When class was over Louis and Niall went their separate ways as they did not have the same class together. Niall was going to go back to their dorm and Louis to class.

"Hey Louis" Liam said as he rushed up to him.

"Hey Liam"

"Umm I want some advice, if that is ok?" Liam asked

"Sure what is it?" Louis said worried

"I want to get Niall to talk to me. But so far I'm having no luck so I was hoping there was some kinda trick to it" Liam said

Louis chuckled "There is actually. Give him a chocolate candy bar or a bag of chips"

"Really, I mean that's it?" Liam asked

"Yeah he loves food especially junk food" Louis said smiling.

"Thank Louis, Tell Niall that I will come by tomorrow at 4 for the project"  
"I will, See you later" Louis said as him and Liam both went their separate ways. They went to their last class of the say then back to their dorms.

"Louis?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" Niall said

Louis walked into their bed rooms "Thank you for what?"

"Everything really. I mean mostly for putting up with me. Most people would have given up on me by now." Niall said

"Niall you're my best friend and I'll always be here for you no matter what. You are one of the nicest most sweetest people I ever met I could never give up on you" Louis said

"Well I'm glad you feel that way because I wouldn't know what to do if you were not in my life. Please never leave me"

"That is something that you will never have to worry about because I will always be here from you mate, no matter what, I promise." Louis said then hugged Niall.

"Thanks but can you not squeeze me so hard, I don't feel very good" Niall said as Louis felt bad and let go as if his hands were on fire.

"I'm sorry mate" Louis apologized

"It's ok but can you get me my medicine please I think I need to lay down for a bit." Niall asked and Louis ran to the Kitchen to get Niall's meds for him. He grabbed one of each and a bottle of water and brought them to Niall.

"Here you go" Louis said handing then to Niall.

"Thank you" Niall said after he took his pills.

Niall then laid down flat on his bed to take a nap. Within minutes he was asleep so Louis decided he was going to go to the cafeteria for some fruit. When he got there he decided he should get something for Niall to snack on when he gets up. He grabbed a bag of chips and a Butterfinger for Niall and then got himself some fruit. Louis paid for everything and then went back to his dorm. On his way there he saw Zayn.

"Hey Louis"

"Oh hey Zayn"  
"I was just on my way to your place to see when you wanted to get together for the project" Zayn said

"Well Liam is coming over tomorrow at 4 to work and I have to stay while he there so if you come over then we can work on our as well."

"That sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow" Zayn said then walked away.

Louis walked up to his dorm and ate his fruit. He left the chips and candy on the table next to the bed. Louis sat at the table and got on his laptop to do some research for the project. When He was finished he went to bed. The next morning when Louis wake up he sat up and saw that Niall had eaten the snacks that he had left for him. There was a knock on the door and Louis didn't want it to wake up Niall so he ran to the door to answer it. When he opened the door there was no one there just a box on the floor. Louis grabbed the box which was the same size as the one from yesterday. It said 'TO NIALL FROM YOUR SECRET ADMIERER'. He put the box down on the bottom of Niall's bed and then woke him up.

"Hey Ni, You have another package" Louis said

"Another one, I thought that was a one-time thing" Niall said opening up the box.

"What did you get today?" Louis asked

"Another rose but a white one this time. I got a t-shirt that has a happy face on it, a teddy bear keychain and 2 bags of chips and another note." Niall said

"Well go on, read it" Louis said happily.

"Well the top half says 'You are so beautiful like a rose, the shirt reminded me of your beautiful smile and I thought the keychain matched your bear and the chips are brand new : -)' The bottom half says 'Nothing compares to your smile, its hypnotizing . You are so beautiful and I would love to get to know the man behind that beautiful smile. Every time I see you I can't help but stare. You have the beauty of an angel. I hope you like your gifts theirs lots more to come : -)'"

"Wow that is so cute" Louis said hugging Niall tight.

Niall started tearing up.

"Niall what's wrong?"

"It's just…None of them things are true, and I feel bad that someone is wasting their time and money on me." Niall said sniffling.

"What are you talking about? All of those things are true. I would totally be crushing on you if you weren't my brother" Louis said smiling. "You deserve to be happy Niall and whoever it is that is sending the packages isn't wasting his time. He sounds amazing and you totally deserve someone like him."  
"But what if it's someone playing a joke on me or someone mean that I would never like back?" Niall said

"Then that is something we will deal with when the time comes but for now we are going to thing positive here."

"Ok thank you" Niall said as he opened one of the bags of chips that his secret admirer gave him.

Louis was getting ready when Niall make a high squeal noise and Louis ran to check on him.

"Niall what's wrong?"

"Should I be eating food from a stranger?" Niall said worried

"This guy that is sending you all of this stuff likes you a lot and he seams so nice so if it was me I wouldn't worry"

"Ok" Niall said as he started scarfing down the chips.

Louis was laughing at Niall for the way he was eating the chips.

"Let's get ready for class" Louis said

Niall decided to wear his new shirt and then hooked the new keychain in his book bag. He grabbed his bear and was ready to go.

"I'm ready Lou"

"You look nice, let's go"

Niall and Louis walk all the way to History there first class of the day. They were about 10 minutes early and there was only one other student there Liam.

"Hey guys" Liam said as Niall and Louis walked in.

"Oh hello" Louis said "From both of us" Louis added

"Wow Niall, you look very bright today" Liam said smiling.

Niall smiled for a quick second then turned his head away from Liam.

"Are you still coming over to our place at 4" Louis asked

"Yeah I just need your dorm number again" Liam said

"Its 14B, my partner Zayn is going to be there also."

"Sounds great" Liam said getting up and sitting backwards in the desk in front of Niall.

"Hey Niall a little birdie told me that you like chocolate bars and I happen to have one right here. I don't eat chocolate but I clicked the wrong button on the vending machine. I was just going to through it away but I thought I would ask you if you wanted it first. Liam said then stood up to go back to his desk but leaving the candy bar behind on Niall's desk.

"Thank you" Niall said very quietly but sweetly.

Liam and Louis both had big smiles on there faces. Liam turned around after he heard Niall talk.

"Your welcome" Liam said right before he sat back in his original seat.

Liam looked over at Louis and mouthed 'thank you'"

Louis then mouthed 'Your welcome' to Liam.

Niall grabbed the candy bar and put it in his book bag.

Right then the teacher came into the room to start class.

"I want you all to get with your partners and start working on your projects."

Liam got out of his seat and sat in front of Niall again facing him.

"Hello again Niall" Liam said smiling.

Niall waved but didn't look up at Liam.

"That is a great start Nialler" Louis said patting his back.

Zayn came over to sit with Louis.

"So Niall what did we end up picking for the project?" Liam asked.

Niall pushed the paper towards Liam for him to look at.

"Martin Luther King Jr, that's a great choice." Liam said not taking his eyes off of Niall.

Niall started a list of everything they needed for there project.

"Niall I was wondering if you would like to go get some coffee with me sometime" Liam asked Niall.

Niall was blushing a deep red color. He didn't reply just simply nodded his head 'yes'.

"Louis is welcome to come along if you want. How about today at 4?"

Niall nodded his head 'yes' and then continued to write more notes. Louis and Zayn moved there desks over to be right up against Niall and Liam.

"Hey guys" Zayn said

"Hi" Liam replied.

"Is he okay?" Zayn asked pointing at Niall.

"Yeah he is just unbelievably shy and nervous around people he doesn't know."

"Oh okay" Zayn said

"Niall and I are going to get coffee after school at 4, would you both like to go with us?" Liam asked.

"Sure" Louis and Zayn both said.

Niall and Louis had all there classes together except last period. They found out that Liam was in all there classes.

After school was over Niall and Louis went back to there dorm to get ready to go out.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to go."

"Oh come on Niall we will have so much fun" Louis said patting Niall on his back.

"I'm pretty sure he thinks this is a date but you know that scars me. Plus what about my secret admirer? You said that I shouldn't have to worry because he liked me but what if he sees me out with someone else?" Niall said worried.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Liam was able to ask you out in person instead of keeping it a secret." Louis said

"That is true." Niall said. "I think I might actually talk to him because he is really nice" Niall added smiling.

"That would be totally awesome" Louis said excited.

Niall and Louis got ready and walked down the street to the coffee shop. They arrived about 5 minutes early so when they walked in they were surprised to see Liam already there.

"Hello Niall, Hi Louis" Liam said

"Hi" Louis said sitting in the both with Niall across from Liam.

Zayn then walked into the coffee shop with none other than Harry.

"Hey guys, sorry but Harry insisted on coming with me I hope that is ok?" Zayn said sitting in the both next to Liam. Harry grabbed a chair and sat and the end of the table.

"Why did you bring 'Him'?" Louis said angrily.

"He wanted to come he said if I didn't let him come he would of follow me anyways. It was just easier to bring him along" Zayn said

"What happened to your eye?" Liam asked quietly.

"He hit me" Harry said pointing at Louis.

"Why would you do that?"

"He was being mean and talking about people I care about behind there backs, so I punched him" Louis said glaring over at Harry.

"Yeah well, who knew a nerd could punch" Harry said pissy.

"Harry stop, leave them alone" Zayn said

"Whatever dude, I'm going to get a cappuccino" Harry said getting up.

"So Lou when are we going to get together to do more of our project?"

"If you want you can come over after we are done here" Louis said as him and Zayn got up to get drinks.

"Niall would you like anything?" Liam asked.

"Donut" Niall said

"Chocolate?"

Niall nodded his head.

"Would you like a cappuccino or anything?"

Niall nodded his head then got his bear and candy bar out and smiled at Liam.

"I'm glad you like the candy bar" Liam said smiling

Niall nodded his head again then looked into Liam's eyes for the first time.

"Wow Niall your eyes are beautiful" Liam said then Niall turned away.

"Niall?" Liam said then Niall looked up at him.

"Would you like to hang out sometime just the two of us?"

Niall nodded his head as he was blushing.

"Really?" Liam asked surprised

Louis, Zayn and Harry came back to the table. Louis handed Niall a cappuccino and chocolate dip donut.

"Really what?" Zayn asked

"I asked Niall out on a date and he said yes" Liam said smiling.

"Really, a date?" Louis asked

"Well I asked him if he wanted to hang out just the two of us and he said yes so that is kinda a date I guess." Liam said looking worried

"I'm guessing that you want to know if Niall is into guys before you can call it a date right?" Louis asked

"Yeah I guess so"

Niall nodded his head as Louis said "Yes Niall is gay"

"So where are you guys going to go?" Louis asked.

"Well I was thinking about taking him out to dinner and then a movie if that is ok with you Niall?"

Niall nodded his head and was blushing a deep red.

"Awww that is so cute. I am so happy for you Niall" Louis said hugging Niall.

Niall was eating his donut trying to ignore Louis and his overly excited mood.

"So Liam how are you enjoying the school so far?" Zayn asked.

"Well it's different than anything I'm used to because I've never _lived_ at my school before. But I can tell you that I am starting to Love this school" Liam said as he looked over at Niall smiling.

"Well Liam that you so much for inviting us but we are gonna head out, see you guys later" Zayn said as he and Harry got up to leave.

"See ya" Liam and Louis both said

"So Liam are you going to come over later to work on your project?" Louis asked

"Yeah I will come over. I have a poster board and a lot of research and some pictures" Liam said

"Wow that's a lot, Zayn and I have almost nothing done yet" Louis said as Niall was laughing.

Liam looked over at Niall and smiled.

"It's getting late so we should probably head out" Louis said

Louis, Liam and Niall got all of there stuff and then left. They all walked back to Louis and Niall's dorm to work on there projects. Louis text Zayn to see when he was coming over.

"Zayn said when he is finished with his teacher conference he will be over to work on our project."

"I am going to go back to my place and get all of the stuff I need for our project" Liam said

Liam left there dorm room and Niall had a huge smile on his face.

"What is with the smile?"

"I like him Lou" Niall said lying down on his bed.

"Awww, I have never seen you like this before especially over a guy" Louis said

"I can't help it he's gorgeous. Your Bi you know what I mean"

"Yeah he's cute I guess"

"Cute…Oh my gosh, he's gorgeous" Niall said smiling.

"So when is your date?"

"Umm he didn't say" Niall said

"You should ask him then."

"I think I will" Niall said smiling

There was a knock on the door so Louis went to answer it. Zayn was standing there with his laptop.

"Hey come on in" Louis said standing to the side to let him in.

"Thanks" Zayn said "I did some research, not a lot but some" Zayn added.

"That's ok because I didn't do a lot either" Louis said laughing.

"So where are we going to work at?" Zayn asked

"On my bed so Niall and Liam can have the table" Louis replied.

After about 10 more minutes there was a knock at the door so Louis got up to answer it.

"Hey Liam come on in" Louis said.

"Hey Niall I got everything that we need and I even stop at the vending machine and got you this" Liam said handing Niall a chocolate bar.

"Thanks" Niall said opening up the candy bar.

"Your welcome" Liam said "So what have you got for the project?" Liam added

Niall passed all the work he did over to Liam.

"Wow you did a lot of work already, this stuff is great" Liam said surprised.

Niall nodded and was blushing.

"We should put all of this stuff on the poster board. Would you like to put the poster board together or so the essay?" Liam asked

"Essay" Niall said

"Ok I will get the pictures and quotes and stuff and make the poster board."

"Done" Niall said and Liam looked over at him confused.

Niall handed Liam the essay that he wrote. Liam read the whole 2 page essay.

"Wow Niall this is great. I can't believe you got this done so fast. All I need to do is put the pictures and quotes on the board and then we will be done." Liam said excited.

"There is no way that you guys are almost done." Louis yelled from across the room.

"Yeah all I have to do is finish the poster board and we will be done." Liam said

"We need to get ours done" Zayn said

"Well we still have 2 weeks so we don't need to hurry" Louis said

"I will finish the poster tonight and then we will be done" Liam said "I'm gonna head out I will see you guys later." Liam added grabbing the poster and getting up to leave.

Before Liam opened the door to leave Niall grabbed Liam's arm and turned him around.

"When are we going umm…on our…umm date?" Niall said quietly but just loud enough for Liam to hear"

"Well tomorrow is Friday we could go out after school if you want" Liam said

Niall smiled and nodded his head yes.

"I will pick _you_ up tomorrow after school" Liam said poking Niall's nose at the word 'you'.

Once Liam left Niall started giggling. Niall turned around and Louis and Zayn were staring at him.

"Someone's excited" Zayn said

Niall was blushing like crazy as he walked over to his bed and dramatically fell on it with a sigh.

"Niall and the new guy, nice" Louis said happy for his best mate.

Niall laid on his bed hugging his bear thinking about what he was going to wear and what he was going to say on his date with Liam.

**I write all my story's in a notebook and then copy it on to Microsoft word. I usually have the chapters figured out but for this story I didn't so I thought I would end it there so the next chapter could be there date…its going to be awesome. Read and Review. Thank you to everyone who loved this story and have reviewed.**


	3. The date

Gotta be you

Chapter 3

"I like him Louis" Niall said hugging his bear while looking straight up at the ceiling.

"I know you do. You actually talked to him. I'm so proud of you"

"Oh my god, what am I going to were? What am I going to say?" Niall said sitting up in the bed looking worried.

"Let me help you. I've been told I have great fashion sense" Zayn said smiling.

Niall smiled and nodded his head. Zayn got up and went through Niall's closet. He picked out a long sleeved gray shirt and a light blue button up over shirt. He grabbed a pair of skinny jeans that were khaki and a white pair of converse shoes.

"Thank you" Niall said quietly as Zayn set out his close neatly.

"You're welcome Niall" Zayn said

"So ill see you tomorrow" Louis said

"Yeah" Zayn said walking to the door. "Oh umm there's a party tomorrow night, you guys are welcome to come " Zayn added

"I might show up thank you. Niall you should bring Liam along" Louis said.

"Yeah that would be great" Zayn said

Zayn left Louis and Niall's dorm.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed" Niall said

"Me too" Louis said

Niall and Louis went to bed.

The next morning Louis woke us at 8. He thought that he would wake up to a knock on the door but there wasn't one today. Louis being curious got up and opened the door. Sure enough there was a small box with a rose on it. Louis smiled then shut the door and walked over to Niall.

"Niall wake up buddy"

Niall woke up rubbing his eyes.

"You got another gift" Louis said handing the box and rose to Niall

"Another rose" Niall said smiling while putting it in the cup of water with the other roses.

Niall opened the box and it was a sterling silver necklace with a blue Sapphire on it.

"Isn't that your birthstone?" Louis said

"Yeah" Niall said smiling.

"Is there a note?"

"Yeah and it says 'Blue to match your beautiful eyes. A gorgeous necklace to complement a gorgeous guy.'" Niall read.

"That is so beautiful and very expensive"

"Why would someone spend that much money on me?" Niall said

"They must think that you're worth it, which you totally are" Louis said grinning.

"I guess so" Niall said as he handed Louis the necklace so he could hook it on his neck for him.

"I love it." Niall said looking at it in the mirror.

"The note was right, it matches your eyes perfectly" Louis said as Niall was blushing.

"Niall there is something on the back of this note" Louis said handing Niall the note.

"It says 'I wrote a song for you. It matches you perfectly. It's called 'What makes you beautiful'

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you-ou-ou

Chorus:  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way you to flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes you beautiful!

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Chorus: again

Bridge:  
Nana na na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!

Chorus: again

That's what makes you beautiful!

"Oh my god, he wrote that for you. It's beautiful" Louis said

"It is a great song but it's not true"

"What do you mean it's not true? I mean you are shy and look at the ground all the time. You are kinda beautiful and you just know that. So I think it is totally true. Plus this guy sure things so too" Louis said happily

"I guess so" Niall said looking at the song.

"I really want to know who the guy is that's sending you all of this stuff because he sounds amazing" Louis said

"Yeah he does"

"Wouldn't it be cool if it was Liam" Louis said chuckling.

"Yeah but if it was him he would of told me…right?"

"Yeah I guess so. Let's get ready for class" Louis said

Niall got dressed in a button up shirt with the top button undone so he could show off his new necklace.

Louis and Niall were always the first to get to class as they didn't like being late.

A few minutes later Liam walked in to the classroom.

"Hey guys" Liam said sitting down.

"Oh hey Liam" Louis said and Niall smiled

Niall decided that he was going to be spontaneous today and were a button up shirt instead of his regular t-shirt so he could unbutton the top button and everyone could see his beautiful new necklace.

"That is a nice necklace Niall, it matches your eyes" Liam said smiling.

"It's from his secret admirer. That is the third girt so far and the most expensive" Louis said smiling.

"Wow, that's awesome but whoever it is must really care about you" Liam said sadly looking at Niall.

Niall turned his head away so Louis and Liam didn't see him blushing.

"Don't worry you are the one Niall likes" Louis whispered to Liam

"Niall I was thinking about going to Nando's for dinner and then a movie. We can see a romantic movie or a horror movie or even a comedy." Liam said

"Ok" Niall said

"Well then I will pick you up at 5pm, does that work for you?"

Niall nodded his head.

"Awww" Louis said

"Oh shut up Lou" Niall said then slapped his hand over his mouth and turned his head the other way.

"No" Louis said sticking his tongue. "So is this just a date or are you two together now?" Louis added.

All Niall did was shrug so he looked over at Liam for an answer.

"I'm not sure, I mean I would love to be his boyfriend but we haven't even had our first date yet. We will see how it goes first and then we will talk about it" Liam said smiling.

Niall looked over at Liam and shook his head agreeing with him.

Once school was over Louis had to run to keep up with Niall as he was in a hurry to get home.

"Niall you think you could of waited for me?" Louis said out of breath as he walked into there dorm room.

"Sorry I just wanted to get home to change for my date tonight. I really like him Lou what if I screw it up?"  
"You won't screw anything up, just be yourself and Liam will be falling for you in no time." Louis said smiling.

"Thanks Lou you always know what to say. Does this outfit look ok?"

"Yes Niall the outfit looks great. Zayn really does have good fashion sense, Liam will love it" Louis said smiling.

Niall was so nervous that he was sweating.

"Here Niall drink some water it will be alright" Louis said handing Niall a bottle of water.

"I know everything will be ok I'm just nervous. This is my very first date ever"

"Yeah I know but you will be ok. Liam is great Niall; you will have nothing to worry about. He likes you a lot so he will take care of you."

Niall opened his mouth to say something but there was a knock on the door. Louis got up and went over to the door to answer it.

"Hello Come on in" Louis said as Zayn and Harry walked in.

Louis did not look happy that Harry was there.

"What is 'he' doing here?" Louis said with anger in his voice.

"I thought we could all go grab some food before the party" Zayn said.

"Are you and I friends now?" Louis asked politely.

"Yeah I thought so, why?"

"I don't mind being friends with you because you are nice, but him" Louis said pointing at Harry "I can't stand"

"Whatever" Harry said

"We can work on that" Zayn said as they heard a knock on the door.

"Ill get it" Louis said

When he opened the door it was Liam.

"Hey Liam, Niall the door is for you" Louis said giggling.

Niall walk to the door in the outfit Zayn picked out for him. Liam was standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Niall, these are for you I hope you like them" Liam said handing Niall the flowers.

"Those are beautiful" Louis said

"Thank you" Niall said putting then in water.

"Aren't those your favorite?"

"Yeah"

"Roses and daisy's are beautiful together" Zayn said

"You're ready to go Niall?"

"Before you go, I wanted to let you know that there is a party tonight and we are all going. It starts at 9 and lasts all night. You and Niall are welcome to come along after your date." Zayn said.

"Umm…would you like to go to the party Niall?" Liam asked

"Sure"

"You can count on us to be there" Liam said

Liam and Niall left the dorm and walked out to Liam's truck. Liam opened up door for Niall then ran to his side of the truck and got in.

"You look great tonight Niall" Liam said looking over at Niall.

"Thank you…you too" Niall said quietly.

"I spent an hour getting ready because I wanted to look good for you." Liam said as he pulled into the parking lot at Nando's.

"I hope you like this place, its one of me favorites" Liam said.

Liam looked over at Niall and his eyes were huge and he was smiling.

"It's my favorite too" Niall said happily.

"Well then I'm glad I chose this place" Liam said as he got out and opened the truck door for Niall to get out.

Once they got into the restaurant they got a table in the back of the place. When they got to there table Liam pulled out Niall's chair for him.

"So tell me about yourself" Liam said

"Like what?" Niall said quietly

"I wanna know _everything_."

"Ok…I'm 16, I've been gay my whole life and I'm originally from Ireland. My parents were not happy that I was gay. I have never had a boyfriend or a friend, except Louis. I never wanted to get to know anyone because of the way I was treated before I moved in with Louis. Louis changed my life so much and I am so glad to have him in my life. I don't know where I would be today if it wasn't for Louis." Niall said quietly looking around instead of at Liam.

"Oh my gosh I love your voice" Liam said smiling.

Niall turned his head blushing.

"Ok my turn…umm I'm 16 also and been gay my whole life. Originally from Wolver Hampton and I have had 1 real boyfriend before. Even though I have been out with guys this is my first 'official' date. My mom was okay with me being gay but my father wasn't. I lived in Wolver Hampton my whole life and had some friends but when my parents slip up I moved here with my mother." Liam said

There food finally came and there wasn't much talking while they were eating. When they were done Liam left a tip then paid the bill and left.

"Ready to go to the movies?" Liam asked

Niall nodded his head. They got into Liam's truck and Liam drove to the movie theater. Once they got there Liam got out of the truck and walked over and opened the door for Niall. On there way into the theater Liam held his hand out.

"May I?" Liam asked.

"Sure" Niall said putting his hand into Liam's intertwining there fingers together.

Once they got into the theater they were looking for a movie to watch.

"So which movie would you like to see?" Liam asked

"I don't care"  
"You pick the movie, I'll watch anything" Liam said looking at there hands.

"Halloween 10" (1)

"That is supposed to be really scary. Are you sure you want to watch that?"  
Niall blushed but nodded.

"I would like 2 tickets for Halloween 10 please" Liam said handing the lady his money.

"Here you go. By the way are you seeing anyone?" She asked Niall

"Actually he is" Liam said snotty.

"Well here is my number anyways, you can call or text anytime." She said handing Niall her phone number.

"Sorry but I already have a boyfriend" Niall said quietly

"Boyfriend?"

"Ready babe?" Liam said holding his hand out for Niall to hold it.

Liam looked back and smiled at the girl as they were walking away hand in hand.

"I'm sorry Niall, I just didn't want her to steal you away from me before I even got you" Liam said.

"I wouldn't date her, I'm gay. Plus I like you" Niall said

Liam was smiling as they took there seats. Neither Liam nor Niall let go of the others hand the entire movie. Niall usually loved horror movies but this one was creepy so he hid in Liam's shoulder a lot of the movie. When the movie was over Niall was shaken a little.

"Did you not like the movie?" Liam asked

"I did" Niall said holding onto Liam's arm.

Niall and Liam both walked out of the theater and the girl that waited on then was waiting outside. She was glaring at them. Niall walked over to her and gave her a piece of paper. She opened it and smiled while Liam was frowning. Niall walked back over to Liam and saw that he looked sad so he held his hand.

"You gave her your number?" Liam asked sadly.

"Nope, it's Louis' Number" Niall said smiling and Liam laughed.

They both walked out to Liam's truck smiling.

"Are you sure you want to go to that party tonight?" Liam asked

"Yeah" Niall said

Liam drove to the party and once they got there they parked. Liam got out and opened the door for Niall to get out. Once they were out of the truck Liam reached his hand out and Niall took it. Liam knocked on the door and someone they didn't know answered.

"Hello, Zayn invited us" Liam said and the guy moved to let them in.

"Wow there is a lot of people here" Liam said "Lets find Louis" Liam added

There were a lot of people there so it took them awhile to find Louis but they finally found them.

"Right there" Niall pointed to where Louis was.

"Hey Lou" Niall said

"Hey Nialler" Louis said slurring his works because he was obviously drunk.

"Did you have a great time on your date?" Zayn said just as drunk as Louis.

"It was amazing" Liam said looking over at Niall.

"Go get something to drink guys" Louis slurred out.

"Would you like something to drink?" Liam asked

"Sure" Niall said and he went with him because they were still holding hands.

Niall didn't like big crowds so he was sticking very close to Liam.

"What would you like?"

Niall shrugged.

"I don't drink alcohol, ever" Liam said

"Me either" Niall said as he grabbed himself a Pepsi and a bag of chips.

"You're so cute" Liam said also grabbing a Pepsi.

"Thank you" Niall said opening his chips.

"Your very welcome" Liam said grabbing Niall's hand and taking then to a open lay-z-boy chair.

"I'm sorry there's not a lot of room, it was the only place to sit. You're welcome to sit on my lap though." Liam said

Niall hesitated but then thought it would be better than being in a huge crowed. Niall sat on Liam's lap eating his chips and drinking his soda.

"Niall I know this is going to sound cheese but…I really like you…a lot"

"I like you too" Niall said with chips in this mouth.

"You told the girl at the theater you had a boyfriend, does that mean you will be my official boyfriend?" Liam asked

Niall shook his head and said 'yes' at the same time.

Liam leaned over and kissed Niall on the cheek and Niall blushed.

"Awww" They heard from behind them. When they turned around Louis was standing there. "You to are so cute together" Louis added.

"Yeah for gay boys" Harry said as he walked up to them.  
Louis back handed Harry right in the chest.

"Owww" Harry said loudly.

"Where is Zayn?" Liam asked

"Making out with someone, he always does that when he drinks" Harry said

"You guys seem closer" Louis said

"We are, Niall is my official boyfriend" Liam said smiling.

"We even held hands" Niall said happy.

"I'm happy for you Nialler" Louis said "Now we need to find me someone" Louis added then walked back into the kitchen for another drink.

"Would you like to go out with me again tomorrow night?" Liam asked

"Sure" Niall said

"Oh my God Niall, Look over there" Liam said pointing towards Louis.

Niall's mouth fell open as he saw Louis and Harry making out.

"Oh my God" Niall said holding his hand over his mouth in surprise.

A little before Midnight Niall and Liam left. They looked all over for Louis and Harry but not even Zayn seen them. They drove back to the school and Liam walked Niall to his room.

"I had a great time tonight"

"Me too" Niall said.

"I will see you tomorrow"

"Ok" Niall said smiling.

Liam went to walk away but Niall grabbed his wrist and pulled him to him. Niall then kissed Liam for a short second. Liam had the biggest smile on his face.

"May I kiss you again?" Liam asked

Niall nodded his head and Liam leaned in to kiss him. Niall put his arms around Liam's neck as Liam put his arms around Niall's waist. They were really into the kiss.

"Wow, that was the best kiss I ever had" Liam smiled happily.

"My first" Niall said.

"Well you can kiss me anytime" Liam said his arms still on Niall's waist.

Niall went to walk into his room with Liam and once they were both in the room they seen Harry and Louis having sex.

"Harder Harry" Louis moaned

Harry leaned down to kiss Louis on the lips.

Niall and Liam ran out the door shutting it behind them. Niall looked so confused as he didn't know what to do now.

"Would you like to stay at my place tonight Niall? The other bed id free" Liam asked but Niall looked worried.

"Don't worry I wont try anything, there are 2 beds" Liam added

"Ok" Niall said as him and Liam walked to his dorm. When they finally got there it was 1am.

"Here Niall, you can were a pair of my Pajama pants tonight if you want"

"Thank you" Niall said as he took the pants.

Liam stood there staring at Niall until he figured out that Niall wanted him to turn around to change. Liam turned around so Niall could change. When he was done they were both ready for bed. Liam walked over to Niall.

"May I kiss you goodnight?" Liam asked hopeful.

Niall nodded then they kissed. They both got into separate beds and laid down to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Niall"  
"Night Liam"

Niall and Liam both fell asleep happy that night.

I just want to say sorry this is late. I hope you like it…read and review.

(1) I don't know if that is a real movie or not because there are so many Halloween movies. I just needed a movie


	4. Getting sick

Gotta be you

Chapter 4

Niall woke up and was confused as he didn't know where he was until he remembered last night. Niall sat up in the bed as Liam walked in the room.

"Good morning beautiful" Liam said as he seen Niall awake.

Liam went and sat on the bed Niall was in.

"Morning" Niall said.

"You can were the pants home if you want" Liam said

"Thank you"

Niall got up and made the bed. He kissed Liam on the lips then got ready to leave.

"See you tonight" Liam said

"Yes you will" Niall replied walking out the door.

Niall walked to his room and there was a package outside the door. He picked it up and walked into there room. When he was walking into the bedroom he slammed the door a little too hard and woke up Louis and Harry.

"Hey Nialler what you got there?"

"Sorry for waking you up and I got another package" Niall said smiling

"Where am I?" Harry asked yawning.

"Uhh my room, don't you remember last night?" Louis said

"Oh my God I slept with you?" Harry said nervously.

"Yeah and it was great" Louis said leaning over to kiss Harry on the cheek.

Harry moved away from Louis before he could kiss him.

"I'm not gay" Harry yelled getting out of the bed and getting dressed and running out of the dorm slamming the door behind him.

"Damn" Louis said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You were both drunk last night Lou" Niall said

"I know but I really liked him and I thought it would be different"

"I'm sorry Lou"

"I really thought he liked him…I was an idiot to think someone like him could ever like someone like me."

"I'm sorry Lou, but you did know that he was straight"

"Yeah but he was so sweet last night. He told me I was beautiful and that I had juicy lips. We were making out and we decided to come back here and we were making out a lot. We decided _together_ that we were going to have sex. He was so gentle with me and knew exactly what to do. He told me that I was great in bed and that I was the best he ever had." Louis said frowning.

"I'm so sorry Lou, I really am but it sounded like he meant what he said but I also don't think he will admit it when he is sober." Niall said sadly.

"Yeah" Louis said getting up to get dressed.

"Oww" Louis said

"You ok Lou?"

"Yeah just a little sore but I'll be fine"

"Well I have never had sex before so I wouldn't know anything about it" Niall said

"Yeah but you have a boyfriend now, your very first boyfriend and everyone can tell how much he likes you, so you might find out sooner than you thought" Louis said

"Oh my GOD" Niall said when he opened his package.

"What is it?" Louis asked

"Well I got another rose but look at this"

"Wow that is amazing" Louis said as he looked at the picture Niall was now holding up.

It was a beautiful hand drawn picture of Niall already in a frame.

"Look at this stuff" Niall said smelling the candle that was in the box.

He pulled out a bear figurine that says beautiful on it and chocolates.

Niall put the Candle down and started opening up the chocolate.

"Of course" Louis said watching Niall eat his chocolate like it was the last chocolate he was ever going to get.

"Wow this candle smells really good" Louis said "What does the note say?" Louis added

"Roses are red, violets are blue, no one is as beautiful as you. Every time I see you my heart skips a beat. You are so amazing and I can't get you out of my mind. I think that I might be 'in love' with you and I know that might scare you but its true. I love you Niall. I never thought I would fall in love and so soon in my life but I did. I feel in love with you. I'm glad it was you that I fell in love with" Niall read to Louis.

"That is so sweet" Louis said "If you don't date this guy then I will" Louis added.

"Yeah but what about Liam, I really like him"

"Then you should tell Liam about your secret admirer and how he feels about you. Tell him it means nothing because you like him and not this person." Louis said

"I think I will do that, thank you" Niall said giving Louis a hug.

"How would I even bring that up in a conversation?" Niall asked worried.

"Would you like me to tell him?"

"Yeah kinda, he's coming over to study"

There was a knock at the door so Louis got up to answer it.

"Hey Liam come in" Louis said moving out of the way so he could walk in.

"You're early" Niall said

"I needed to talk to you about something" Liam said

"Well I need to go get dressed so I will be back" Niall said grabbing clothes and going into the bathrooms that were out of the rooms.

"Now that Niall is gone can I talk to you Liam?" Louis added

"Sure what about?"

"Niall knows that you know about his secret admirer but he is scared to talk to you about it. His secret admirer said that he thinks that he is in love with Niall. Niall is scared that you are going to find out and be mad at him. He's scared to lose you because he really does like you a lot." Louis told him.

"Oh, Well Niall has nothing to worry about because I like him a lot and just because someone is in love with him doesn't mean that he loves them back. I am happy that Niall has something to feel good about because I love to see him smile but he really has nothing to worry about because I like him a lot and he isn't getting rid of me anytime soon." Liam said then heard the door shut.

"Really?" Niall said to Liam as he heard everything he said.

"Yeah really, I like you a lot and that isn't going to change…no matter what" Liam said smiling. "Wow" Liam added.

"Yeah wow" Louis said

Liam got up and put his arms around Niall waist. "You look great Niall"

"Thank you" Niall said then he and Liam kissed

"Umm can we talk?" Liam asked

Niall nodded and they both went to the table they had and sat down to talk.

"I am glad that you wanted to tell me about your secret admirer but I think he's right?" Liam said

"Huh?" Niall said confused

Liam handed Niall a small box. When he opened it he seen a piece of paper in it that said 'I love you" and there was a ring in it.

"I'm confused" Louis said

"It's a promise ring. I know that we have only been together a short time but 'I love you' and I've never been in love before but I'm falling for you. I just wanted to give you this so every time you look at it you will know that someone still loves you and I promise to never hurt you or leave you."

"Awww" Louis said

Niall jumped up and ran to Liam and Knocked them both over in the chair.

"Sorry" Niall said getting up from the floor then helping Liam up.

"Will you open up to me more Niall? And talk to me more, I really love your voice." Liam said

"Yeah" Niall said nodding.

"Oh by the way when I was on my way over I heard Zayn and Harry talking about you. Congratulations mate" Liam said

"Yeah right, he ran out on me this morning after he told me he liked me last night"

"I'm sorry Lou; I hope everything works out for you"

"Hey guys there is this Saturday study hall and I was going to head down there because I need to study for our English test and was wondering if you guys wanna go?"

"Sure" Both Louis and Niall said

"Liam got up and intertwined his hand with Niall's as he grabbed his stuff he needed to study.

Liam, Louis and Niall all walked to where the Study hall was kept. When they got into the classroom Niall sat in Louis usual seat so Louis and Liam sat on either side of him.

Niall and Liam were holding hands when the teacher came in.

"This is a study hall for people who need some more time to study without interruptions. I will be here till about 4 today so you may come and go as you like as this is optional. The only rule I have in here is try to keep quiet so that it doesn't bother other but whispering is ok." The teacher said then sat down to do papers of some sort.

About 10 minutes later Zayn walked in and walk over to Louis.

"Hey we need to talk" Zayn said quietly.

"About what?" Louis asked

"Harry"

"NO" Louis said a little to loud

"Louis Harry likes you but he's scarred to admit it because he is worried about his reputation. He had sex with you last night and is freaking out about it" Zayn said

"That doesn't five him the right to leave me after having sex with me. He ran out of my dorm like I had some kind of disease. The lease he could have done was talk to me about it. Or better yet he shouldn't have lead me on."

"He said that he meant everything he said last night…well what he can remember of it"

"Still we had sex and he left me he couldn't have meant the things he said. He ran out of the room like it was on fire. He could of at least check to see if I was ok which I'm not…I'm fucking sore and he doesn't even care. This is all his damn fault."

"He was scared-" Louis has interrupted Zayn

"Just stop talking about it, when he wants to talk to me he knows where to find me." Louis said

"Ok" Zayn said getting his stuff out for the project.

"Niall would you like to-" Liam said but was cut of because Niall through up.

"Oh my god are you ok" Liam said

"Niall let's go" Louis said

"Mr. Cowell I need to take Niall home, he through up all over the floor I'm sorry. Louis added.

"Ok, I will call the Janitor. I hope you feel better Niall." The teacher said as they were leaving.

Liam and Zayn grabbed all of there stuff and followed Niall and Louis.

"Niall are you ok?" Liam asked grabbing his hand.

"He's sick Liam, He has cancer. The chemo makes him sick sometimes." Louis said

They all walked back to Niall and Louis dorm. When they got there Niall ran to the garbage can.

"Is he going to be ok?" Zayn asked

"As long as there's no bl-" Louis said but got cut off by Liam

"There's blood" Liam yelled

"We need to get him to the hospital NOW, Bring the garbage can, just incase." Louis said rushing to get Niall out to the car.

They all were running to the car when they ran into Harry in the parking lot.

"What's going on?" Harry asked running after them.

"We are taking Niall to the hospital, he's really sick" Zayn said running past Harry.

I'm coming too" Harry yelled.

"NO! Were fine without you" Louis said putting Niall into the back seat of his car with Liam and Zayn on either side of him. Harry jumped into the passenger seat of the car right as Louis started the car.

"If we weren't in such a hurry to leave I would kick you right out of my car." Louis said

Once they got to the hospital Louis parked the car and everyone immediately got out and ran to get Niall in as fast as they could.

"We need Dr. Mitchell right away" Louis practically screamed.

Dr. Mitchell ran over to them and pulled Niall to a room.

"Wait here please" Dr. Mitchell said taking Niall and leaving the rest of them in the waiting room.

"I hope he's ok" Liam said sadly.

"He has always been ok before. He got about of the hospital a month ago after being here for 3 weeks because he was doing better. I hate that he's not doing good" Louis said tearing up so Harry put his arm around Louis so Louis got up and moved to a new chair.

Liam and Zayn got up and sat on either side of him.

"He will be ok Lou don't worry." Zayn said to comfort Louis.

"That is what the Dr. said last time, but he got worse. I can't lose him." Louis said crying now.  
"I don't want to lose him either, lets just stay positive." Liam said who was just as bad off as Louis was.

Louis fell asleep on Zayn's shoulder. They all waited close to an hour before the Dr. came to see them.

"You can all go see Niall now. You got him here right in time. He's relapsing and not doing very well. He is in room 321. I will be up soon to check on him."

Louis was still sleeping so Harry grabbed him and held him bridle style all the way up to the room.

They all walked into the double room of Niall's that the Doctor gave to only him. Harry laid Louis down on the other bed and covered him up.

"Hey baby, are you feeling ok?"

"I feel…" Niall started to say but then Zayn grabbed the garbage can and held it for Niall.

"Thanks"

"No problem mate" Zayn said

"The Doctor gave me some medicine, so I should stop throwing up soon. I have to stay here for awhile again though." Niall said sadly grabbing Liam's hand.

Niall fell asleep not long after so Liam got on the bed to lay with him. Liam was running his fingers through Niall's hair until he fell asleep.

"Harry why are you here?" Zayn whispered so he didn't wake anyone in the room up.

"Why not, everyone else came. I just wanted to talk to Louis I didn't realize his friend was so bad off."

"Well he is, the chemo he gets for his cancer is making him sick again. He might be here for awhile" Zayn said sadly.

"Well since everyone else is asleep I think I will take a nap also" Harry said getting on the bed with Louis. Louis was moving in his sleep and put his head on Harry's chest with his arm around his waist. Harry smiled as he played with Louis hair.

About an hour later everyone woke up to screaming.

Louis jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom for water. "Here Niall take this" Louis said handing him the cup of water.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do" Liam said

"It's ok, I'm used to it, he gets dehydrated in his sleep a lot from the meds he's on so he wakes up screaming because he cant breath." Louis said "Sometimes he even has mini seizers in his sleep too." Louis added

"Is he going to be ok?" Liam asked.

"Yeah he should be"

"Niall are you ok?" Liam asked just to make sure.

"No, just hold me" Niall said and Liam held him closer.

The Doctor came running into the room.

"Niall are you ok?" He asked

"Doctor Mitchell he's fine" Louis said because Niall fell back to sleep.

"So I'm guessing he was dehydrated?"

"Yes sir"

"You're a great friend to him Lou, he's lucky to have you" Doctor Mitchell said

"Thanks Doctor Mitchell but…I'm the lucky one" Louis said smiling.

The Doctor then left the room but everyone was still worried about Niall.

"Does this happen a lot?" Liam asked

"Yeah but as long as he has some water then he's fine" Louis said

"I hope he's ok" Liam said "I love you" Liam added then he kissed Niall's forehead.

"Now back to reality for a minute…why was o asleep on that bed with…HIM?" Louis said looking over at Zayn.

"Well, you fell asleep in the waiting room and when the Doctor told us we could go see Niall we didn't want to wake you. Harry carried you all the way up here and laid you on the bed. Since all of you were sleeping Harry and I decided to take a nap and that is when he got on the bed with you. You were snuggled up with him, you two looked so cute together while you were asleep." Zayn said

"Well I don't want to be anywhere near him" Louis said with a disgusted look in hid face.

"Louis can we please talk?" Harry asked half asleep.

"NO!" Louis whispered, yelling.

"Louis you should talk to him and see what he has to say" Zayn said sitting in the lounge chair next to Niall's bed.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Let's go out into the hall" Harry said

"Whatever" Louis said.

Harry and Louis went out to the hallway to talk.

"Make this quick" Louis said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Louis I like you. Everything I said last night was true but I can't be gay. My parents will disown me and I won't be able to play sports anymore because no one will want a gay kid on the team. With all that I will lose friends too." Harry said.

"You know what, I came out at 13 as Bi and my mother was ok with it but I did lose friends because of it. But the people who mattered most stayed by my side through it all. Niall wasn't so lucky. He came out at 14 as gay and his parents kicked him out and they haven't talked since. He had no where to go so my mother took him in and became is guardian and you care more about what others think instead of making yourself happy. Yeah you could lose stuff and friends but it's worth it in the end. I can't believe I fell for you." Louis said meanly.

Harry grabbed Louis and kissed him right on the lips. Louis started to kiss him back but pushed him away.

"Don't think for a second you can have sex with me then run away then tell me you want to be with me then tell me you can' be with me then kiss me. You need to figure out what you want and don't lead me on while you do it." Louis said walking back into Niall's room.

**I finally was able to update. I am so sorry that it took so long. I love this story and trust me its going to get way better. Please read and review**. **I want to give out a special thanks to IAmADirectioner for all the lovely comments and encouraging me to update faster, she's a great friend so thank you.**


	5. Cancer

'Gotta be you'

Chapter 5 'Cancer'

Harry followed Louis into the room where everyone was sleeping. Louis took the second bed and that left Harry to sleep in a chair. Everyone woke up when the door squeaked open and the Doctor came in.

"Sorry for waking everyone up but its 8 and I waited as long as I could but I need to check on Niall. So how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm doing better than yesterday" Niall said weakly.

"I will have them bring you up some food" Doctor Mitchell said.

"That is ok Doctor Mitchell we were going out anyways so we will get him something to eat." Louis said

"Jus make sure he starts eating better Lou"

"I will Doctor Mitchell" Louis said as the Doctor left the room.

"I think that I am going to go back and go to class. I will get all of your homework for you both" Zayn said

"Thank you Zayn that is very nice of you"

"You're welcome Liam" Zayn said smiling then left.

Louis nudged Harry awake.

"What?" Harry said tired and cranky.

"That can't be comfortable, go lay in the bed" Louis said

"Thanks" Harry said getting on the bed and covering up, falling right back to sleep.

"Niall what would you like to eat?" Louis asked

"The pizza from school" Niall replied

"Really, Out of all the things you could pick you pick the pizza from school?"

"Yep" Niall said smiling. "What would you like babe?" Niall added looking over at Liam.

"The Doctor said you should be eating healthy" Liam said

"I know but I really love the schools pizza and I wont be able to have it for awhile" Niall said

"Pizza works, thanks" Liam said

"Your welcome. I will be back; if 'he' wakes up tell him I'm bringing pizza back"

Once Louis left Niall and Liam we talking quietly as Harry was still sleeping.

"Why didn't you tell me you had cancer?" Liam asked

Niall just shrugged his shoulders.

"Please Niall"

"Because I don't go around telling everyone. People think bad things about me already. I even started wearing a hat. I'm almost bald and I don't like that. I didn't want you to leave me when you found out" Niall said sadly with tears.

"Niall cancer isn't something you can help having, it wasn't your fault. I love you Niall and I always will no matter what. You losing your hair isn't going to make me stop loving you, I already love you nothing can change that" Liam said wiping Niall's tears away.

"Thank you"

"No thank you, you have changed me in the last month, for the better. I never thought I would love anyone and then you came into my life and changed everything. I love you Niall"

"I…love you to" Niall said blushing.

Liam couldn't stop smiling because he was so happy.

After a few minutes of cuddling Liam decided to start a new conversation.

"Your friends are interesting"

"Well I don't really know Zayn and I don't know Harry at all but Lou he is good to me. He's my best friend and I would be lost without him." Niall said

"Yeah Louis takes good care of you. But I will take great care of you as well." Liam said smiling.

"Thank you. No one has ever cared about me before besides Louis and his mother."

"I don't see why, I mean you are beautiful and intelligent and you have the most beautiful blue eyes that I have ever seen. You are so nice to everyone, how can anyone not like you?"

"Thank you"

"Niall why don't you believe in yourself?" Liam asked

"Because I have had cancer since I was 3 and every since I haven't wanted to get close to anyone but one day Louis was there for me when I needed someone and that is why I let him in. I didn't want anyone to know that I have cancer and I surly didn't want anyone to know that I was gay so I just became a hermit besides school. Louis has always tried to get me to open up more but I just couldn't. When I found out that you liked me and that I have a secret admirer I was even more scared. I didn't want anyone to fall in love with me because I knew that I would never be able to love them back but you never gave up on me and that is why I decided to give you a chance. And I am glad that I did" Niall said smiling.

"Well I think you need to believe in yourself more because I have tons of faith in you. I think you are the nicest and most kind and sweet person that I have ever met. You make me feel better just being around you."

"I don't know what to say to that"

"You can say anything. I love hearing your voice."

"I haven't talked to anyone but Louis and his mom more that a few words but around you I feel comfortable and I can talk to you like I do around Louis"

"That means a lot to me Niall. I love you"

"I love you too" Niall said kissing Liam.

When Louis came back he had 3 changes of clothes and pizza.

"Niall I brought you some clothes"

"I can't were them I have to were this stupid gown." Niall said pouting.

"Well you have a pair incase you can. I also brought you a pair Liam, there Niall's clothes but there comfy." Louis said handing Liam the pair of pants and setting a pair on the other bed for Harry.

"Here is your pizza" Louis said setting the pizza and napkins down and handing out the slices.

"You got a whole pizza?" Liam asked

"Yeah the lunch lady said she was going to give me it for free so I thought I would get a whole pizza."

When they were all eating they heard a noise so they turned there head.

"I'm sorry I will leave you guys alone" Harry said starting to get up from the bed rubbing his eyes.

Louis grabbed a slice of pizza and a napkin and handed it to Harry "Here"

"Thank you" Harry said confused.

"Just because I don't like you doesn't mean we should let you starve." Louis said not mean but not politely.

"Thank you by the way" Niall said.

"No problem" Harry replied.

"I hope the doctor will be ok with you eating pizza" Liam said

"He wont be" Niall laughed while taking another bite of his pizza.

"Niall I don't want you to get worse" Liam said

"Don't worry babe, I wont get worse its just pizza" Niall said

"But pizza is really greasy and I don't think that it is very healthy for you"  
"I will be fine" Niall said kissing Liam on the cheek.

Everyone ate while saving a piece for Zayn incase he didn't eat.

The doctor came is as Liam and Louis were cleaning up there mess.

"Hello Niall, How are you feeling?" Doctor Mitchell asked.

"As good as I can be doing?"

"Well first off you shouldn't be eating Pizza it's not very good for you"

"Pizza isn't good for anyone to eat but everyone still eats it."

"Ok well I want you to cut back on the food that isn't healthy for you. You can eat some foods that are not healthy but not to after I don't want to see you back in here because you didn't eat right." Doctor Mitchell said

"I will try to eat better" Niall said

"I came in here to say that the cancer came back and you is slightly worse than the last time"

"Will I loose all of my hair this time?" Niall asked with a sad look on his face.

"Most likely"

Niall looked as if he was going to cry so Liam just held him.

"Niall everything will be ok I will still love you no matter what, remember?" Liam said leaning over to kiss Niall on the cheek.

"But I will look horrible; I can't lose _all_ of my hair"

"Well that is a risk you are gonna have to take to get through this." The Doctor said.

"I guess I'm going to have to buy more hats" Niall said whipping his tears away.

"You look great in hats Niall" Louis said

"How long will I have to stay in here this time?"

"Not quite sure but I'm gonna say a couple of weeks, it just depends on you getting better. We need to get you better Niall so just hang in there. I will be back later to start the chemo" Doctor Mitchell said leaving the room.

Once the Doctor left Niall started crying.

"Aww baby please don't cry, everything will be ok" Liam said

Niall just lay down on Liam's chest still crying.

Harry was in complete shock "I'm sorry Louis I didn't know he was that sick"

Louis didn't say anything just stood there right next to Niall's bed. Harry pulled Louis to the other side of the room to talk to him.

"Louis I'm not a bad person I was just scared." Harry said

"Yeah I was scared to but I still slept with you. I knew I shouldn't of slept with you because I knew you would freak out but I did. For some reason I liked you but can't figure out why" Louis said

"Lou I like you a lot but I can't be…well whatever it is that I am." Harry said

"Well I am out and proud and I can't go back in the closet and I won't. Not for you, not for anyone." Louis said

"Please Lou, just for now? I'll come out soon just not right now. Harry said grabbing Louis' hand and intertwining there fingers.

"I just don't know" Louis said

"Please Lou, please" Harry was practically begging.

"Fine but I won't wait forever, like I said I'm proud to be who I am"

"Thank you Lou" Harry said leaning down to kiss Louis on the lips.

"Awww" Liam said

Louis and Harry were blushing like crazy.

"Niall fell asleep again so I'm going back to school to shower and change. If Niall wakes up while I'm out will you tell him that I will be back as soon as I'm done?" Liam said with a worried look in his eyes.

"I will let him know" Louis said

"Thank you Louis" Liam said and then grabbed his stuff and left.

Once Liam left Harry grabbed another piece of pizza and zoned out thinking.

"I'm sorry Lou"

"For what?"

"Not being able to treat you like you should be treated"

"It's fine for now, but like I said I can't wait forever while you figure everything out" Louis said

"As long as I get to be with you while I figure this out then I'm happy" Harry smiled then leaned over and kiss Louis.

Louis kissed Harry back for the first time. Just then Zayn walked into the room.

"Uh…sorry" Zayn said

"Not a problem" Louis said and Harry blushed.

"I brought all of Niall and Liam's homework for school. Our English teacher said that Niall and Liam can turn there project in but id it's early they will still get full credit without doing the presentation." Zayn said

"That's good" Harry said

"I also brought some food, it's from Nando's" Zayn said

"Nando's did someone say Nando's?" N8iall said sitting up rubbing his eyes.

Louis couldn't stop laughing while Zayn and Harry looked at Louis like he was crazy.

"His favorite thing in the world is Nando's" Louis said

"Well I brought plenty" Zayn said setting the food down.

"Where's Liam?" Niall asked worried.

"He went back to his dorm to take a shower. He said he would be back as soon as he was done" Louis said looking at Niall who looked very nervous.

Zayn noticed that Niall was nervous and sad.

"Niall would you like me to sit with you until Liam comes back?" Zayn asked him.

Niall nodded his head as Zayn sat in the chair next to him. He grabbed Niall's hand to make him feel better.

Niall ate the Nando's that Zayn got him and then tried to clean up the best he could but he needed help from Louis.

While Niall and Louis was cleaning up Liam walked back into the room. Everyone looked at the door when it opened and he walked in with a bouquet of flowers and chocolates.

"Here these are for you" Liam said handing the roses and chocolate to Niall.

"Thank you" Niall said smiling.

Liam took the flowers and put them next to Niall's bed in a vase and opened the chocolate for him.

"I'm sorry that I left baby?" Liam said

"It's ok" Niall said smiling.

"Did the Doctor come by with any other news" Liam asked

"Nope just the same as last time…I'm sorry." Louis said sadly

"I'll be fine Lou." Niall said slurring his words because he was getting to weak.

"I love you so much Niall" Liam said holding his hand.

"I l-love y-you too Liam" Niall said squeezing Liam's hand the best that he could.

Niall looked up quickly and looked really nervous.

"I need to use the toilet" Niall said trying to uncover himself.

"I'll help you" Liam said

"NOO" Niall yelled.

"Come on Niall I will help you" Louis said grabbing Niall and helping him off of the bed. "Sorry Liam" Louis added.

"Its nothing against you Li, it's just…well…Louis had seen me naked before and I don't want the first time you see me naked to be here in this hospital." Niall said grabbing his IV stand and walking to the bathroom with Louis.

"That ok baby I understand, no worries." Liam said

Just as Liam was talking Zayn's phone went off and he had a goofy smile on his face.

"Umm what is that smile for?" Harry asked Zayn.

"Nothing just someone I met a few days ago texting me." Zayn said blushing.

"Who is it do I know her?" Harry asked

"His name is Josh and no you don't know him?"

"Josh, as in a guy?"

"Yeahhhhh…he's really nice. Kinda goofy but really sweet." Zayn said texting him back.

"Oh my GOD you like him" Harry said surprised.

"So?" Zayn said blushing.

"Sooooo, you're not gay?" Harry said

"Neither are you?"

"Good point mate" Harry said chuckling

Liam heard something from the bathroom so he ran to the door.

"Niall are you ok in there"

Louis opened the door. "Yeah he's ok, I almost knocked over his IV stand and it hit the wall sorry to scare you." Louis said giving Niall over to Liam so he can help him back into bed.

"Thanks Lou"

"Your welcome Nialler, I'm always here for you mate"

"Thank you for everything, this whole cancer thing is so much easier knowing that you have been here with me the whole time" Niall said weakly

"Well it's my pleaser to help you through this, that's what best mates are for.

Niall turned to Liam and smiled at him. "Will you do homework with me Li?"

"Sure baby" Liam said getting on the bed with Niall and pulling the tray table to the bed.

"I love math" Liam said.

"I am so much better at English" Niall said blushing.

"He loves to write. He is really good at it too" Louis said.

"You like to write?" Liam asked Niall.

"Yeah I guess so; it's a great escape from reality. I can be anyone I want to be on paper." Niall said smiling.

"You are to cute" Liam said leaning over to kiss Niall on the lips.

"I'm sorry for asking and please tell me to shut up if I'm being to nosey but…what kind of cancer do you have?" Zayn said looking at Niall

"Leukemia" Niall said

"That's cancer of the blood isn't it?" Zayn asked curious.

Niall just nodded his head looking down.

"I'm so sorry Niall" Zayn said

"Don't be, I've had this since I was 3. I was sick and when I came to the hospital. They took a blood test and told me that I had leukemia" Niall said shrugging but with a very sad face.

"I'm still sorry. I don't know you that well but I hate that you have cancer. Someone as nice as you shouldn't be sick." Zayn said sincerely.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better" Niall said with a small smile this time.

"That was very sweet" Liam said.

Liam and Niall spent well over an hour on all of there homework in hopes of getting it all done. Harry, Louis and Zayn were playing cards and keeping as quiet as possible so Liam and Niall could do there homework.

"I'm done with all of my homework but I want to get out of this stupid bed. I am so board just lying here all day."

"You know the Doctor wont let get out of bed, plus you don't have anywhere to go" Louis said sadly.

"To bad because I am not lying here all day every day, I'm not. Plus…I'd rather go on my second date" Niall said looking over at Liam with a huge smile.

"I have a good idea" Harry said.

Everyone looked over at Harry for him to continue talking. "Well I was thinking that all 3 of us could leave" Harry said pointing at him, Zayn and Louis. "We would get you everything you needed before we left of course and you to could have your date right here." Harry added.

"But I would rather go _out_ on at date. Somewhere not in here and not were I have to were this stupid gown that shows my arse. I want to be able to sit instead of lying in this bed." Niall said

"Niall I don't care were we are or what we are wearing as long as we are together then that is a great date. Plus no matter where we are I will still love you no matter what" Liam said smiling.

"Thank you and I love you too" Niall said smiling

"Your welcome baby" Liam said

"You always know what to say to make me feel better" Niall said leaning over to kiss Liam on the lips.

"Awww" Louis and Zayn both said at the same time.

"Ok, ok I guess that I'm ok with having our date here" Niall said smiling.

"Louis will you go to Nando's and get the loaded nachos and chicken strips for me and whatever Liam wants please?" Niall said.

"I want the loaded nachos also and the fiesta chicken."

"I will be back with that order, bye for now" Louis said

"I'll go with you" Harry said

"I need to go get something I will be back in a few" Zayn said

Louis, Harry and Zayn all left the room leaving Niall and Liam alone.

**I left the story there so that you can wonder what will happen next. I think the next chapter will be amazing well at least I hope. Please let me know what you think I would appreciate it a lot. Read and Review thank you all. **

**I wasn't sure where to leave off and start chapter 6 so I ended it here…I hope its not to short…enjoy**


End file.
